When Night Falls
by hanseulra-min
Summary: Hanya kau yang bisa mebangunkanku dari mimpi burukku dimalam panjang. (Kim taehyungxJeon jungkook. GS kook!. VKOOK/TAEKOOK)


a Taekook Fanfiction

•

(Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook)

•

by Hanseulra-min

•

They are belongs to god, themselves, their parents and Bighit entertainment.

•

warn: GS Jungkook!GS Yoongi

_

Sudah tiga bulan sejak hari itu, aku belum bisa melupakan sosok tinggi dengan senyum kotak menawan itu. Hubungan kami berakhir karna ia jenuh dengan hubungan kami yang berjalan monoton. Aku tahu mengapa itu terjadi, ia seorang yang berkepribadian baik dan menjadi ketua osis saat itu sedangkan aku hanya murid biasa yang bisa masuk sekolah ini dengan beasiswa tidaklah cocok dengannya yang kaya dan populer.

Tapi saat itu kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, dan aku gadis polos yang baru mengenal cinta hanya bisa menjawab 'iya' dan hubungan kita berjalan selama lima bulan sepuluh hari. Selama itu aku merasa nyaman dan mengerti bagaimana kepribadianmu yang hangat.

Aku selalu suka saat kau menggenggam tanganku dan memasukkan tanganku kedalam saku mantelmu, rasanya hangat sekali, tapi sekarang kehangatan itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan manis dalam salah satu bagian hidupku.

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Mimpi buruk. Setelah hari itu aku selalu mimpi buruk, aku bermimpi segalanya terasa gelap dan sesak

Tidak ada yang bisa membangunkanku dari mimpi burukku. Selalu berakhir begini aku menangis dan mengingatmu kembali. Semuanya serasa berputar dikepalaku seperti adegan - adegan dalam drama yang sering kita tonton saat kau berkunjung ke apartemenku. Saat itu aku berpikir kau akan selalu berada disisiku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku.

Tapi nyatanya kau pergi dan meninggalkankku dengan semua luka yang kau berikan untukku.

Setelah bersiap dan sarapan, aku berangkat kesekolah dengan bus. Aku berjalan menuju halte yang tidak jauh dari apartemenku.

Biasanya kau akan menungguku di perempatan dan menggenggam tanganku, lalu kau mulai melontarkan lelucon konyolmu yang sukses membuatku tertawa pagi itu. Sekarang hanya aku yang berjalan dengan hembusan angin musim gugur yang menerbangkan daun pohon maple yang tumbuh disepanjang jalan.

Akhirnya aku sampai di halte, busku langsung datang dan aku tidak perlu menunggu. Aku masuk dan memilih duduk dibangku paling belakang. Pagi ini jalan sepi sekali, mungkin aku berangkat terlalu pagi. Bus yang ku tumpangi hanya berisi lima orang. Aku menatap keluar jendela, langit mendung sepertinya akan hujan. Hujan mengingakanku tentangmu lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan tae? Mengapa semuanya selalu berputar dikepalaku? Dan mengapa dengan mudahnya kau melupakanku demi gadis lain.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih sepi. Sesampainya dikelas aku langsung menuju tempat dudukku dan menenggelamkan wajahku diantara lipatan tangan, setelah hari itu kegiatanku selalu seperti ini setiap pagi. Tidak ada kau disampingku, dan aku sadar saat-saat bersamamu adalah masa terindah dalam hidupku.

Saat itu kau memperkenalkan apa itu cinta padaku yang hanya gadis polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku, aku sangat menyayangimu. Sungguh tidak ada terlintas dalam benakku untuk berpisah denganmu. Tapi tuhan memberikan kehendak lain pada hubungan kita. Kau pergi meninggalkan ku dengan alasan jenuh. Kau mendapatkan hatiyang baru dengan mudahnya. Apa sebegitu tidak berartinya aku untukmu tae? Apa hanya aku yang mebutuhkanmu disini? Apa hanya aku yang mencintaimu disini?

Aku mengangkat wajahku saat merasakan ada yang menepuk bahuku. "Jungkook-ssi Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau sakit? Ingin ku antar ke UKS?" ujar Mina teman sekelasku yang duduk dibelakangku. " Tidak terimakasih mina-ssi aku baik-baik saja." ucapku kepadanya, teman sekelasku jarang berbicara kepadaku, hanya beberapa saja yang sering berbicara denganku. Karena sifatku yang introvert banyak yang menjauh dariku. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengobrol dengan mereka tapi aku bingung ingin menjawab apa karena aku kaku saat mengobrol dengan teman baru.

Bel berbunyi dan pagi ini aku belajar biologi, pelajaran yang paling kau sukai. Ah, aku jadi mengingatmu lagi. Aku harus fokus pagi ini karna dua minggu lagi akan diadakan ulangan tengah semester dan aku harus belajar keras agar nilaiku tidak jelek nantinya. Pertemuan kali ini Kang sonsaengnim membahas tentang sistem organ pada manusia.

Setelah jam pelajaran selesai aku berjalan menuju kantin untuk membeli beberapa roti melon dan satu kotak susu stroberi kesukaanku. Biasanya, saat istirahat kau akan datang kekelasku dan membawakan empat buah roti melon serta satu kotak susu stroberi dan satu kaleng kopi dingin kesukaanmu. Kau selalu tau apa yang aku suka dan itu yang membuatku nyaman.

Sesampainya di kantin, aku berdiri mematung disana kau duduk dengan gadis yang aku tahu berasal dari kanada, Charlotte. Dia cantik, ramah dan sangat cocok denganmu, pantas saja kau meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Charlotte. Kalian sangat serasi berjalan, Charlotte sangat cantik dan kau sangat tampan. Jadi kau tidak perlu malu untuk berjalan dengannya.

"Hei Kookie! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo!" seseorang membuatku terkejut, dia Yoongi eonni hanya dia yang tau bagaimana keadaanku sejak hari itu. Dia kakak sekaligus sahabatku, aku beruntung sekali memiliki sahabat seperti Yoongi eonni. "A-ah Ya eonni! Kau membuatku terkejut, baiklah ayo temani aku membeli roti melon ya." ucapku.

Aku berjalan melewati deretan meja-meja kantin, saat aku akan melewati meja yang ditempati Taehyung dan Charlotte aku terjatuh dan refleks menutup mataku tapi kenapa tidak sakit. Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan mata yang dulu selalu menatapku teduh dan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi kini yang kulihat hanya kosong, dingin dan tidak ada sedikitpun setitik binar cinta dimatanya. Aku langsung memutuskan kontak mata dan kembali berdiri tegak.

"Te-terimakasih." ucapku lirih yang masih dapat didengar olahnya, yang terbukti dari deheman sebagai balasan dari ucapanku. Aku kembali berjalan dan ia kembali duduk dan melanjutkan makan serta sesekali melontarkan candaan untuk kekasihnya Charlotte. Aku mempercepat langkahku setelah membeli roti melon bersama Yoongi eonni. Sejak tadi dia diam saja, mungkin masih terkejut karena aku hampir terjatuh tadi. "Kookie-ya lain kali hati-hati beruntung ada si brengsek itu, kalau tidak kau akan jatuh dan pasti sakit." ujarnya menasihatiku. "eyy, kau perhatian sekali padaku eonni." aku terkekeh kecil menanggapi ucapannya.

Dia hanya tersenyum menatapku sendu. "Apa kau masih mencintainya Kookie?" tanyanya kepadaku. "Kau pasti tahu eonni, perasaanku tidak pernah berubah untuknya. Sekalipun ia sudah menemukan rumah yang baru, tapi aku masih menunggunya untuk kembali padaku." ujarku dan tersenyum tipis. Karena sejauh apapun ia pergi, aku yakin ia akan kembali padaku. Karna hanya aku rumah tempatnya tinggal.

Tapi keyakinanku mengkhianatiku. Karena bukan kau yang membutuhkanku disini. Hanya aku yang membutuhkanmu disini.

Malam-malam panjang kuhabiskan waktuku untuk menangis. Karena aku tersesat disini, aku tidak memilikimu lagi hari ini. Aku tidak memilikimu lagi untuk besok maupaun selanjutnya. Aku tidak pernah lagi bermimpi kau dan aku bersatu dan bahagia bersama yang ada kini hanya kelabu yang menyesakkan dadaku.

Karena hanya aku yang membutuhkanmu disini. Hanya aku yang mebutuhkan cintamu disini. Awalnya aku berpikir kau juga mencintaiku dan menyayangiku tapi aku sadar kau hanya menjadikanku mainanmu saat itu karena kau tahu aku gadis polos yang pasti tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Hanya aku yang menikmati semua kenangan manis yang kita buat, karena hanya aku yang membutuhkanmu disini untukku dan manemaniku, menghapus air mataku, memelukku. Karena hanya aku yang akan menunggumu disini untuk membagunkanku dari tidur panjangku. Hanya kau yang dapat membangunkanku dari mimpi burukku. Setiap malam panjang yang kulewati sendiri, aku kan menunggumu untuk membangunkanku dan kembali padaku.

Kau, Kim Taehyung kekasihku.

-FIN-

halo! aku bawa taekook lagi kali ini semoga suka yaa :)

-sekian-

RnR juseyo~

salam eheh:3


End file.
